Lucy's return
by CelestialStarKnight
Summary: What happens when Lucy joins fairy tail at a young age, but instead of Lissanna getting sucked into the anima, it was Lucy. Who will miss her the most?


**Hello! This story revolves around if Lucy managed to run away the first time when she was a child, (probably around the age of 9) and joins fairy tail. But what if she didn't have the same friend group?**

 **[cuz of the timeline problems that this story will have, Lucy already has all the keys between the time she joined fairy tail to the Edolas Ark.]**

 **Lucy's POV (9 years old)**

I walked down a street towards my dream guild. A large smile plastered on my face as I face it within view. _Fairy Tail_. I heard stories from the maids at my old house about the guild. They cared about their members and were always up to have a good time, and that most of the members are kids or teenagers. I continued walking, more like skipping, towards the guild. That was until I hit a wall. I backed away and rubbed my head, trying to get the slight pain to go away.

"Watch where you going blondie." A voice sneered. I looked up to see a boy with a yellow shirt, sound pods, and a lightning shaped scar across his right eye. I looked down at my feet and muttered ,

"I'm sorry." He looked around and looked back down at me. "Blondie, where are your parents." He asks. I frown and my eyes start to water. "My mama's dead and my papa is mean so I ran away from home." I explained, on the verge of tears. He looked down at my keys that I was now unconsciously clutching. His eyes widened, still staring at my keys.

"I can guess your a celestial mage, but how the hell do you have so many keys, from what I've heard the golden keys are the zodiacs, and there super rare." His voice got lower as he spoke. I giggled and explained. "My mama was the one that taught me my magic, so she gave me her keys when she died," I pointed at three of my keys, " The rest I either found or bought from magic stores!" I jumped up and down, hyperness exploded from within me.

"My names Laxus Dreyer, how would you like to join Fairy Tail?" Laxus crouched down to my height. I did a little happy dance that Plue taught me and giggled. Laxus grabbed the back of my pink shirt and sat me on his shoulders, before walking to the guild. _My dream is coming true._

"So what magic do you use Laxus?" My curiosity got the best of me. "I'm the Lightning Dragon Slayer, blondie." I couldn't see it, but I felt like he was smirking. I lightly hit the top of his head before pouting and shouting, "My names Lucy, _not_ blondie!" Stupid Laxus. He ignored me and continued walking.

We stood, well actually laxus stood and I was still on his shoulders, in front of the guild's main hall. I was practically shaking with excitement. "Oi, Blondie, stop wiggling or I'm gonna drop ya." He told be while poking my leg. I giggled and sat still as he pulled open the doors. A chair was about to hit me when Laxus grabbed it and crushed it in his grip. "Laxus! Fight me!" A little boy with pink hair came up to us and his fist lit on fire, Laxus looked at him and make a 'tsk' sound and suddenly, lightning striked the little boy, who was probably a bit older than me. I giggled as he fell on the floor. A man with white hair and a white jacket came over. He was really short, like _really_ short.

"Hey Gramps, little blondie here wanted to see if she could join the guild." Laxus picked me up off his shoulders and set me on the ground. "Well of course she can join, just look at how cute she is!" He motioned a someone to come over.

It was girl with long white hair, a dark purple bow in her hair while she wore a dark bed crop top and black shorts held up by a black belt. On the crop top there was a little white design that strentched the length of the shirt. She was really pretty, too. She carried what looked like a stamper in her right hand.

"Hi I'm Mirajane. Where do you want your guild mark?" She asked. I thought for a second before saying, "I would like it on my top stomach," I pulled up my shirt to show where I wanted it. Above my belly button, right under where my boobs will be. "And can it be pink please!" I smile by biggest smile. Mira nodded before stamping my selected area and I pulled down my shirt.

The doors open, two people stood.


End file.
